You don't love me
by Bella Kali
Summary: Inspired by a song of the same title. FuterFic slight AU. Rachel sets out to show Noah what she wants from him. Does Noah want the same? Read and Review. I don't own anything except plot. Pezberry Friendship. Puckleberry Romanance. Rated M for a reason.


Chapter 1

You don't love me

AN: So I have been feeling inspired lately by some music and this story is inspired by a few songs by the artist Caro Emerald. Check her out. This chapter is based on her song You don't love me. This is a future fic and will be slight AU. Enjoy!

P.S. Can I just say that after watching the season finale of Glee. NO MORE FINCHEL. GIVE ME PUCKLEBERRY! (at this point I would take Samchel/Evanberry at this point as well.) Also check out photobucket for pictures relating to the story including some cute Puckleberry pics. Search for ssteele2989 and the album is the same as the story title. There is a sub album to it and all you need to do is click all album and it is listed under You don't love me. There is also a sub album for the photo shoot with Santana. I would really check that one out because Lea Michele is such a beautiful girl and so talented. I have a slight girl crush on her lol.

_Another day, another night got me thinkin'  
What is it with him, he's naturally moving slow  
_

Rachel had been surprised by the number of glee members who had come to New York for school. Brittany going to Julliard for Dance, Santana for photography, Kurt for costume design and theater, Blaine and Rachel both for theater and music, Sam and Puck both going for music and producing. Finn and Quinn had both gone to OSU and had gotten back together for a third time and were planning on getting married after tehy graduated college. Rachel had noticed that just about everone had some one except her and had been dancing around each other and the sexual tension was palpable between them. There was outrageous flirting and touching, small kisses here and there but never on the lips. Santana had repeatedly told both of them to just screw already but they would just look at each other and laugh nervously. Rachel didn't want to ruin their friendship with meaningless sex but Puck had on more then one occasion said that if she was ever down for it that he was down as well. The more time Rachel thought about Noah or just sleeping with Noah the more she realized that she had feelings for him more then just friends. She wondered if she had them back in high school and that is why she and Finn had never really worked out.

To Rachel being around Noah became more and more confusing. There were moments when she thought he could possibly feel the same way about her but then she would see him with some floozy and she knew it was all in her head. Rachel was slowly coming to realize that if she wanted to get Noah's attention she would have to make it known to him.

That is how Rachel found herself sitting in her room going over the pro's and con's of sleeping with Noah when she decided to get up and go out to take her mind off of him. Rachel went to her closet and pulled out a black lace tank and paired it with a leather jacket and tight deep red skirt that hugged her bottom. Throwing on some peep toe pumps she fluffed her curly hair and was out the door. She walked into a bar not fifteen minutes later and ordered a drink and looked around her to see if anyone caught her interest. She normally didn't do things like this but she needed to at least see if she could see herself in bed with anyway else but Noah.

_I see him at the corner bar, am I dreamin'  
Surrounded by friends, it's got to end, I need to know_

It seemed that the fates had other plans for her because as she was scanning the crowd she spotted Noah in a booth with some of his college buddies laughing holding a beer. Seeing him made Rachel's mind up for her. She was going to sleep with Noah Puckerman. Ordering another beer she sauntered over to the table not going missed by any mans attention including Noah's.

"Mind if I join you boys?" Rachel asked seductively and it made Puck sallow hard. They all choired in yeses and let her slid in next to Puck who hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Her smokey eyes, her red supple lips, her tight top and skirt that hugged all of her curves.

Rachel slid a beer in front of him leaning into seeming to whisper in his ear but instead brushed her lips against him lightly and ran her hand over his thigh causing him to bite back a moan. Rachel smiled to herself noticing his body tensing at her touch. They had always had an effect on each other and Rachel was finally willing to admit that but was Noah? She turned her attention to the other guys at the table making conversation with them. Puck eventually joined back in and figured out Rachel's game. He smirked to himself and thought that two could play at that game and soon Rachel and Puck were excusing themselves.

_Am I just a night of lust, a lost temptation  
Is someone like me his destiny he'll never know  
_

Rachel had no sooner stepped outside of the bar then Noah's lips were on hers. He pushed her up against the wall cupping her face in his hands as there lips fought each other in passionate fire lit kisses. Rachel ran her hands under his shirt and felt his well toned body warm under them. She ran her fingers lightly around his waist pulling him closer to her still.

"I want you. Come back with me Noah." Rachel whispered to him as he kissed down her neck. Puck leaned back and looked at her; he had always wanted Rachel to say those words to him. He had always wanted to get her in bed and she was finally giving him the chance. Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street towards her apartment that wasn't very far away. Rachel unlocked her door and as they stepped in Noah's lips we on hers again his hands pushing her jacket off of her as Rachel worked his shirt off. Puck pulled her tank top off revealing a black lace bra and her perfect breast. Puck put his hands around her and lifted her up wrapping her legs around him as they made there way to her bedroom. He had been here enough that he knew his way around her apartment even in the dark. As soon as they were in her bedroom Puck set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her kissing down her body. Over her supple breast, down her smooth tight stomach, down her toned tan legs pulling her heels off one at a time. He stood up stepping out of his shoes and Rachel sat up on her bed undoing his belt and pants buckle pushing them down along with his boxers allowing his large member to spring free. Rachel had to admit that she had never seen anyone as large as him and it made her more nervous then she already was.

"You are over dressed babe." Puck said leaning down to kiss her again but Rachel scooted back on her bed escaping him. Puck looked up at her and she looked back at him with a sultry smile that made him weak. He had never seen this side of Rachel before and it was killing him. Rachel got off the bed and motioned for him to sit of the edge of the bed. She walked up and stood between his legs. She put her hands behind her back and slowly unzipped her skirt letting it fall to her feet and kicked it aside. Next she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well. Puck lifted his hands and cupped her breast running his thumbs over her nipples causing her to moan. He leaned forward and took one in his mouth swirling his tongue over her hard bud. Rachel arched into him wanting more. Noah ran his hands down her pulling her black lace panties with them. Puck looked at Rachel taking how perfect she was. He had never wanted someone so much and he was going to make this last. He pulled her back to the bed kissing her hard flipping them so he was on top of her and kissed more of her body working his way to between her legs with his mouth. He ran a finger over her folds causing her hips to arch upwards.

"God Rach, you are so wet baby." He said swiping his tongue over her tasting her sweet juices. He continued to work her over tasting her and lapping her up as Rachel's breathing became more rapid. No man had ever done this to her before and it was one of the most wonderful things she had ever experienced. Puck pushed a finger inside of her and ran it across her g-spot causing her to gasp his name. Puck looked up at her to see her eyes closed and her hands fisting in the blankets, she was biting her lips and a soft moan escaped her lips and it drove Puck crazy to see her like that. He turned his full attention back to what his was doing willing her to let go for him. Soon she was calling out his name as her walls clenched around his fingers.

"Noah…that was…" Rachel began to say but couldn't find the words. She had never cum so hard before. Rachel looked at Noah and sat up grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him to her tasting herself on his lips. Puck groaned into the kiss thinking it was one of the sexiest things he had ever done. "My turn." She whispered and ran his hand lightly of his hard cock rubbing her thumb over the tip and feeling a little pre cum. She kissed down his chest and pushed him down on the bed and lowered her mouth to his member kissing the top lightly at first as she teased him. Puck watched surprised as Rachel took so much control over things. Finn had always told him that she wasn't the most enthusiastic in bed. Puck looked at the woman before him and thought that couldn't possibly be true. Rachel slowly took Noah into her mouth and when he felt the back of her throat her swore.

"Fuck, Rach. No one had ever taken all of me in before." He said through clenched teeth. She slowly pulled back up and looked at him with a smile.

"No gage reflex." She said before lowering her mouth to him again working him over slowly swirling her tongue and she sucked lightly. Puck knew if she kept doing what she was doing he wouldn't last long. "Rachel stop, I want to be in you." Puck said putting his hands on her arms and pulling her up to him to kiss her. Rachel reached over and opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. She was thankful she had invested in a variety of sizes because she knew if she had bought just your standard condom it wouldn't have fit. She opened it and slid it down his length keeping him in her hand as she ran it up and down her wet mound teasing both of them before she slowly worked herself onto his member both moaning at the full contact.

"You are so tight baby, you feel so good." Puck said rocking his hips upwards. Rachel moaned as she moved up and down his cock. Puck ran his hands over her breast and up into her hair pulling her down to meet his lips and they both began to move faster. Puck growled against her lips as she angled her hips slightly making her already tight self even tighter. Puck rolled them over wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. Rachel ran her nails across his back as she tried to hold back from cumming again. She wanted this to last but soon she felt her orgasm over take her and she moaned Noah's name against his lips. Feeling Rachel clench around him sent him over the edge.

"Oh God Rach." He grunted as he came literally seeing start behind his eye lids when he closed them. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss before he fell to the bed next to her. Both breathing hard not believing what had just happened. Rachel was trying so hard not to smile, while Puck was having an internal panic attack. He got up and went to the bathroom removing the condom and cleaning himself up before he walked back into Rachel's room gathering up his clothes.

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked not hiding her disappointment.

"Yep that's what I do. Uh listen Rachel, um." Puck said rubbing his neck holding his pants.

"Don't Puck. It's fine, just a once off right." Rachel said feeling close to tears and she knew he could hear it in her voice.

"Rach," he said reaching out for as she got up and walked to her bathroom closing the door behind her. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he picked up the rest of his clothes putting them on and walking out of her apartment. He knew he had just royally fucked things up but he wasn't expecting what Rachel made him feel in the after affects of what they had just done.

_I gotta find a way to show my expectations  
He ends it where it begins but I won't let go_

_I know you don't love me  
But still I burn for you  
I know you don't love me  
This flame will die, it's true  
My soul bared completely  
Don't seem enough for you  
I know you don't love me  
But the message can't get through_

Rachel and Noah didn't speak for a week before Santana caught on.

"What the fuck did you do Puckerman?" Santana demanded barging into his apartment that he shared with Blaine, Kurt and Sam who was visiting his family this summer.

"The Fuck Satan?" Puck asked Kurt and Blaine just exchanged a look.

"What did you do or say to Rachel. She has been acting weird all week and I know you were over there last week so don't say you did nothing." The Latina demanded pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't do anything." Puck said trying to defend himself.

"You did something. She has hardly come out of her room and I keep seeing her in one of your shirts. Did you forget something there last week?" she asked.

"Fuck, okay so maybe we had sex and maybe I treated her like I do my other hook up's but she should know that's how I roll." Puck said.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked Kurt gasping and Blaine just shaking his head. "This is Rachel we are talking about. You can't just treat someone you have been friends with as long as you and her have been, like some common hook up. She is Rachel Fucking Berry, Puck. You better figure out a way to fix this. I need my wing woman back damn it. You aren't the only one who needs to get laid around here." Santana said exiting as quickly as she had come in.

"Fuck me." Puck groaned running his hands over his face. Kurt came up and smacked him up the back side of his head. "The fuck was that for Hummel?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You are such and idiot. Rachel only has sex with people that she really cares about or loves. You know she doesn't just hook up with guys. You really did step in it this time and you will fix it." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and headed over to Rachel's apartment.

_Any man can see that I'm worth the talkin'  
Love can be bittersweet when a girl hears no  
Opportunity knocks, but your doors don't open  
But I feel a fire inside that's about to blow_

Rachel opened her door to see Kurt and Blaine standing in her door way.

"Hello you two what are you doing here?" Rachel asked letting them in.

"We are here to take you out tonight." Kurt said taking in Rachel's appearance. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt and her hair was in a messy bun.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight guys." Rachel said closing the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We know what happened between you and Puck and you need to show him that you are a serious catch and that he messed up." Rachel groaned. She really didn't want what happened between her and Noah getting out.

"Look he made it clear that it was a one time deal, he knows where I stand and now I know where he stands." Rachel said.

"Good then you are over it and are going out with us tonight." Kurt said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards her bedroom. "You go get in the shower and I will find you something to wear." Kurt said pushing her into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked leaning in the door way.

"Yes now I have a job for you. Go back to the apartment and make sure Puck is at the club tonight but don't let him near Rachel until I give the okay. He needs to suffer first. I know he feels the same way about her as she does for him. He just needs to see it." Kurt said sending Blaine on his mission.

Santana walked back into Puck's apartment about an hour after she left to see Puck sitting in the same spot as when she had left.

"Come back to bitch at me some more?" Puck asked.

"No I just thought you should look at these. You are an idiot if you don't realize that you and Rachel go together. It's weird how perfect you two are for each other but you are blind to it." Santana said throwing some pictures on the table in front of him before she left again. Noah picked up the photos she had thrown on the table and looked at them. There were a few he remembered her taking and a few he didn't but no matter when the picture was taken it was clear that he and Rachel looked happy together in all of them like a real couple and not just friends. The way they looked at each other or more importantly how he looked around her. He wasn't Puck with her she was Noah. Well except for that night where he had acted like Puck to her and she had picked up on it. When she had called him Puck it hurt. She was the only person besides him ma and sis that called him Noah. He set the pictures back down and groaned.

"What is your problem now?" Blaine asked walking in and picking the pictures up off the table. "Oh I remember this one. It was when we all took the trip after freshman year of college. You followed Rachel around the whole weekend." Blaine said looking at a picture of Rachel and Puck sitting on one of the beds both smiling.

"No I didn't." Puck said grabbing the picture from him.

"Get ready we are going out tonight." Blaine said walking back to his and Kurt's room. Puck pushed himself off the couch and walked to the bathroom. He could so use a drink right now.

_So, sweep me of my feet and show me something different  
You know all the tricks, come get your kicks, you know I'm game  
You gotta understand a girl needs more than romance  
How many chances lost 'till you just run away?_

Rachel sighed as she walked into the club that Kurt had chosen for the evening. It was nice and classy but she really didn't want to be out. She knew that after she slept with Noah she wouldn't want anyone else and she was right. She tugged at the bottom of her dress not knowing why she had let Kurt put her in something so short. She didn't even remember buying the short strapless leather like dress she was wearing tonight.

"Stop fidgeting you look great." Kurt said to her handing her a drink. Rachel took the drink and almost downed the whole thing right there. "Slow your roll Rachel. We have all night." Kurt said ushering her to a booth. The club where they had come tonight had live music and Rachel turned her attention to the band playing. Soon a man came up and asked her if she wanted to dance and she was about to say no when Kurt said that she would love to and pushed her out of the booth. She glared at him and he just smiled and waved to her. He sent a text to Blaine asking if Puck had a clear view of the dance floor and Blaine responded with a yes and that he had just spotted Rachel with some guy who was getting pretty friendly with his hands. Kurt smiled to himself sitting back waiting for the real show to start.

"So can he see her?" Santana asked sliding in next to Kurt.

"Yes he can. I bet five minutes before Puck throws a punch." Kurt said.

"You are so on. I bet it will take longer. Puck is to stubborn." Santana said.

Puck could see Rachel dancing with some jerk who's hands kept traveling to far down her back side. He clenched his fist willing himself to stay seated. He had no claims to her so why was he so jealous of the guy dancing with her. He had never had a problem with it before, well maybe he had but he never wanted to just out right punch a guy for standing close to her like he did now. Soon more men were surrounding her and bringing her drinks. She was smiling and laughing with them and all he could was that was supposed to be him that she was smiling at and laughing with. Puck eventually got up and walked right out of the bar Rachel not even knowing he had been there.

_I know you don't love me  
But still I burn for you  
I know you don't love me  
This flame will die, it's true  
My soul bared completely  
Don't seem enough for you  
I know you don't love me  
But the message can't get through_

_Maybe you're missing the telepathy  
There's a disconnection, you don't think of me  
I don't really care because I disagree  
'Cause I'm the only part of you that you don't see  
Maybe you're missing the telepathy  
There's a disconnection, you don't think of me  
I don't really care because I disagree  
'Cause I'm the only part of you that you don't see_

Rachel and Puck eventually were around each other again because of mutual friends and they had a few classes together their final year of college. They were always awkward around each other but Rachel kept trying to show Noah how she felt about him. He seemed to either be ignoring them or really had no clue as to how she felt. Rachel had been kicking herself ever since she had slept with him. She knew it would ruin things but at the time she didn't care. She wanted at least one night where he was hers and only hers. He still slept around here and there but Rachel noticed that it wasn't as often and that helped a little. Rachel still found herself doing things for him that he never really took notice of like picking up after him when she came to visit Kurt and Blaine, doing his laundry and folding it for him, or making sure his favorite beer was in his fridge after a test he had. She didn't really know why she did these things but she did and she was sure it went unnoticed by Noah though ever one else noticed and told her to stop but she couldn't. She knew he needed someone to do those things for him and so she did.

_I know you don't love me  
But still I burn for you  
I know you don't love me  
This flame will die, it's true  
My soul bared completely  
Don't seem enough for you  
I know you don't love me  
But the message can't get through_

Puck hated that he and Rachel had grown so distant since the incident in the summer. He wanted his Rachel back but he wasn't sure he could give her what she wanted. Puck was no good at relationships. He was good at screwing and leaving. He hadn't had a real relationship since Zizes in high school and that had just been bad and he didn't want to have a repeat of that. Rachel was high maintenance even if she had calmed down since starting college, and Puck wasn't sure if he was equipped to deal with that. He had enough on his plate with graduation coming up in a few months and the last thing he needed was to add a diva girlfriend to that.

"Hey who bought the beer?" Puck asked coming home one Friday after a test.

"Same person who buys it every time Puck." Kurt said. Puck just looked at him and he let out a sigh. "Rachel. God only knows why she does it for you after the way you treated her this summer." Kurt said. Puck looked at the beer in his hand and walked over to the couch wondering what else Rachel did for him that he didn't pick up on.

Rachel dropped her things and fell onto her couch. She was exhausted she had just come back from an audition and though it had gone well they wanted to see her act, dance, and sing. She had to quickly learn all the pieces and on top of that had classes that morning. She hadn't been home in almost ten hours and all she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

"I need a favor." Santana said walking in to her apartment.

"I need my key back." Rachel mumbled not getting up from the spot where she sat.

"Please I need this key so I can check on your crazy ass when you don't answer your phone." Santana said plopping down on the couch next to Rachel.

"It has been a long day Santana so please hurry up with what you need." Rachel said.

"I need you to model for me. It's for my portfolio and all the girls in my classes are so not photogenic. There is a reason they are behind the camera and not in front of it." Santana said.

"Okay get me the details and I will do it for you but I get a head shot out of it. I need to write up my resume for this production company that I went and saw today." Rachel said with a yawn.

"You're the best Berry." Santana said kissing Rachel on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll get you the details and just a quick FYI Kurt is doing your wardrobe for it." Santana said leaving quickly. Rachel knew when Kurt did wardrobe for Santana's photo stuff it was gonna be edge. Rachel was sure that by the time the day was out most of the picture would be of her half dresses. Freaking Santana and the types of photos she liked.

Puck didn't know how he had let Kurt talk him into helping him and Santana with some photo project she was working on but Kurt had promised him that the model they were using was super hot and so he agreed. He carried up boxes to the studio Santana was using. Part of it looked like a warehouse while another had an auditorium back round, then a plain white and a plain gray back drop hung on the other side of the room. Kurt was already there getting the model ready when Puck showed up with all the clothes. Santana told him to take them all out of their garment bags and get them hung up on the clothing racks while she got all of her cameras ready. Puck did as he was told and began to hang up the outfits. Some where normal enough and others made him wonder what kind of photo shoot this really was. Kurt came out and grabbed a black leather jacket that had tight and very short shorts with it and told Santana that they were ready. Puck took a seat behind the computer that Santana's camera was connected to see what came through. Puck's jaw hit the floor when Rachel came out wearing nothing but the black leather jacket and shorts that where pretty much underwear.

"Oh hello Noah I didn't know you were here." Rachel said stopping in her tracks when she saw him.

"Uh yeah Kurt asked me to help carry the wardrobe around today so here I am. Are you really going to let her shoot you in that?" Puck asked pointing to what she was wearing.

"Not that it is any of your concern but yes I am. It is Santana's choice what her models wear." Rachel said turning to Santana and asking where she wanted her. They started out against the white back drop. Santana had her sit on a stool and told her to just make fun faces. After that Kurt put Rachel's hair up and darkened her eyes and put her in a full lace outfit and did a few more shoots in front of the white then moving to the grey and so one. The longer Puck watched the more he realized how much he wanted Rachel to be his. Watching her have fun in front of the camera and be care free and laughing at herself and laughing with her friends made him realize how great she was. Once they were done inside Santana had them go outside and get photos and Puck had to keep himself in check to not bust some dudes heads open that stopped and ogled Rachel. By the end of the day they were all tired having spent a good eight hours doing the shoot and Santana told Rachel that she would show her the finished work before the end of the week and make sure she was okay with all the pictures being used. They decided to call it a night and went there separate ways except for Puck who insisted on walking Rachel home. Santana and Kurt exchanged knowing smiles and said goodbye.

"You seemed like you were having fun today." Puck commented as they walked to her apartment.

"Yes I always do with Santana and I have always felt natural in front of a camera." Rachel said.

"Yes I remember all the photos your dad's had around that house of you growing up." Puck said with a chuckle remembering the Berry home.

"Yes my daddies did like to get pictures of me growing up." Rachel said. 'Noah about what happened this summer…" Rachel began.

"I was an ass to you. I never should have walked out on you that night but I'm no good at anything but screwing and leaving Rach." Puck said.

"You are great at so many things Noah. And you got that way because of practice. A relationship is no different." Rachel replied looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You really want to try a relationship with me?" Puck asked.

"Yes Noah I do. I have for a while but you always made it clear that you didn't want the same." Rachel said.

"Why did you sleep with me that night?"

"Because if I couldn't have a relationship with you I at least wanted to know you had been mine for one night. Though I never expected you to run out like that." Rachel said stopping at the front door of her building.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting what you made me feel that night. I had never experienced anything like you before Rachel and what you made me feel scared me. I know I sound like a fucking girl right now but the way your skin felt against mine, the way you felt around my hard cock, the way you moaned my name. it drove me crazy and it was all amazing. I wanted it always and I had never felt that before. And it scared the shit out of me. I have never felt like I needed a girl and the minute I was inside of you I knew I was addicted and it would give you a power over me that I couldn't let you have." Puck admitted.

"Noah I would never use your feelings against you. I know you have trust issues and I know after Zizes you have control issues, but I would never do the things she did to you. I love you Noah." Rachel said in a sad voice.

"I wish I could say that I love you too but I don't know if I am sure what love feels like." Noah admitted and Rachel shook her head in understanding.

"I understand." Rachel said sadly looking at her feet. Noah put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. She had always had the most amazing brown eyes he had ever seen and now was no exception. He could look into those eyes for the rest of his life.

"I would like to figure it out though. With you." He said lowering his lips to her in a kiss that was not only filled with passion but also with a small hint of love.

AN: So what did you think? Review and let me know and remember to check out the photos.


End file.
